Memorias de una geisha
by ojos dorados
Summary: [one-shot]"Una geisha, una geisha no puede enamorarse; una geisha es compañía; entretenimiento, nada más."


Diclaimer: Los personajes, canciones y/o programas de televisión, no me pertenecen, creditos absolutos a sus dueños y/o autores. Sin embargo, la historia, horrores de ortografia, narraciones y/o diálogos es mio y de mi cerebro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _La memoria de una geisha es secreta, una geisha es compañia, entrenimiento nada mas._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Capítulo único:**

 **27-09-2017**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **By: Tamita~**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Memorias de una geisha.**

Y ahí estaba yo una vez más, con ese maquillaje blanco cubriendo totalmente mi rostro ocultando así todo sentimiento que este musitara, mirándome en ese viejo vidrio reflejante llamado espejo...

Una geisha, eso es lo que era, una geisha que todas las noches bailaba para los hombres que se presentaban en aquel salón del reino...

La pequeña sala iluminada con tenues velas que apenas e irradiaban luz, carecía la luz en ese lugar y, se suponía, daba la magia a la noche...

Vestida con un kimono de colores blancos y rojos adornado con rosas de mismos colores, y pensar que en unos minutos tendría quen caminar hacia mi destino, el escenario...

Mi blanca piel contrastaba perfectamente con el kimono dándole ese aire de misterio y seducción.

Antiguamente, se decía que las geishas podían enamorar a un hombre, con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, las geishas eran elegidas por su virtud de delicadeza y hermosura, pero claro, las geishas habían perdido su delicadeza, ahora cualquier prostituta con un kimono y bálsamo rojo se hacía llamar geisha...

-Lina, es tu señal...-

Mi amiga Sango era la encargada del lugar en las noches, el señor de la casa me acogió cuando era pequeña, una vida llena de difíciles pruebas, si pruebas que me hicieron fuerte, le debía mi vida al señor Liu, Onigumo Liu, así se llamaba mi salvador, la guerra aún estaba presente en Japón, y había perdido a mi familia, me la habían arrebatado, pero eso solo quedará siempre en mi memoria, en la memoria de una geisha...

"Las memorias de una geisha..."

"Las memorias de una geisha deben ser siempre secretas, siempre misterio..."

Salí del pequeño cuarto atendiendo al llamado de Sango, el escenario estaba iluminado por las pequeñas velas que dejaban un pequeño hilo de cerilla callendo hacia el plato de bronce que sostenía las mismas, con mi cabello negro recogido con una simple peineta de oro y cubriendo mi rostro con el abanico rojo que llevaba en mis manos, todos los hombres que iban todas las noches estaban ahí. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos me atraía, yo tenía ojos para uno en especial y ahí estaba también, mi corazón latia por el, mis ojos lo veían sólo a el, y mis labios anhelaban los suyos, pero esos deseos morían como vivían, sólo en mi memoria...

"Una geisha no puede sentir, una geisha no puede enamorarse, una geisha es solo entretenimiento..."

"Nada más..."

Esas palabras...

Esas palabras me las habían dicho tantas veces, pero ya era tarde, ya me había enamorado, mi corazón estaba, sentía y latía por el teniente militar Inuyasha Taisho...

Si le dijera tales palabras a alguien, pensarían que es estúpido, una geisha no puede enamorarse, está sólo para enamorar, sólo sirve para enamorar. Sin tocar, sin hablar, sólo con mirar, mirar a los ojos a un hombre, sólo con una mirada bastaba, tenía que bastar...

La música empezó y el erhu se hizo de escuchar, mis piernas empezaron a moverse con una danza tan delicada y a la vez sensual y erótica que encandilaba a mas de un hombre que me viera, lo sabía, sin quitar el abanico de mi rostro empeze a mover mi cuerpo al compás de la suave musica, mis ojos de cerraron y mis movimientos sólo fluyeron, como si cada paso estuviera mecánicamente estudiado, mis ojos volvieron a abrirse dejando ver el perfecto maquillaje negro contrastado perfectamente con la sombra roja al igual que mis labios, mis cafecinados ojos se abrieron lentamente y lo visualizaron...

Por un momento creí que sólo miraba mi cuerpo moverse, como los demás hombres,sin embargo, el me estaba mirando a los ojos, como queriendo saber que habia mas alla de ellos, más allá de todo lo que llevaba puesto, más allá de la geisha que era...

Solo pensar que cuando me quitaba esto no era Lina, no era una geisha, sólo era Kagome, la dulce e ingenua Kagome...

El no debía saberlo, yo no siempre fui una geisha, antes de convertirme en esto, era una sirvienta, una lavandera, una criada, una simple esclava...

Pero eso nadie tiene porque saberlo, nadie quiere saberlo, eso solo quedará siempre en la memoria de una geisha...

El no despegaba su mirada de la mía, en cierta forma, me ponía nerviosa, no iba a negarlo, pero no podía despegar los míos de los suyos, era simplemente hipnotizante...

"Eres una geisha, compañía, entretenimiento, nada más..."

Las palabras de mi qierida madre hicieron aparicion en mi memoria, era entretenimiento, era compañia, no obstante, mis oportunidades, quiera o no, ya estaban muertas, aunque yo lo amara sin haber siquiera hablado con el, el ya estaba comprometido...

Esa noche en la que me había enterado, lloré, lloré cuán niña cuando pierde su jueguete favorito, pero eso nadie lo sabrá, nunca, nadie lo sabrá eso, siempre, quedará en la memoria de una geisha...

La música seso y sólo hago una pequeña reverencia para despedir a los importantes hombres y me adentro detrás del escenario para poder quitarme todo lo que llevo puesto, sin embargo, una mano en mi hombro hace que pare. Doy media vuelta encontrándome con el general de las armadas chinas, un viejo bigotón regordete, muy gordo a decir verdad, era simplemente repugnante...

-Necesita algo señor?

Mi pregunta trató de sonar lo más apacible posible, o eso crei.

-Pero que tono...-dice burlón.

-Se le ofrece algo?.

Vuelvo a preguntar, ese hombre me daba asco, esa era la palabra asco, en varias ocasiones me había pedido cosas que iban más allá que un simple baile o unos cuantos minutos de compañía. La compañía de una geisha no implicaba sexo, era sólo compañía, nada más...

-Bueno me gustaría saber cuanto me saldría un par de horas con usted, a solas...-

-Lo siento general, pero las geishas no somos prostitutas.-

Mi ceño fruncido era lo más notable tras esa gruesa capa de maquillaje.

El viejo hombre de acercó a mi tratando de ir más allá de mi kimono, lo único que hice fue dar varios pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarme, pero el asqueroso y gordo hombre me acorralo entre el y la pared. Repugancia, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Lágrimas querían asomarse a mis ojos cuando traté de gritar y pedir ayuda pero el general me tapo la boca callando cualquier grito o alarido que saliera de mi garganta; con su otra mano trató de ir desatando el nudo de mi obi, nadie más estaba allí, era un pasillo solitario y oscuro...

¿Esta era otra prueba a caso?

No sabía la respuesta; lo único que sabía es que el asqueroso general estába en el suelo inconciente por un golpe certero en su mandíbula y un hombre con una ancha espalda y cabello plateado estába frente a él con la cara colerica, casi podía decir que se veía furiosa.

Él estaba ahí, el hombre que tantas veces había asaltado mis sueños, el hombre que habia contemplado, admirado y hasta imaginado, estaba ahora frente a mi, dándome la espalda pero estaba frente a mi...

Y cuando creí que iba a irse se dio vuelta y el me miro a los ojos, yo imite su accion y también lo mire de la misma forma, tenía los ojos de un color dorado fundido que hacia de el un hombre misterioso...

Quería saber que habia mas alla de esa fachada de duro jefe militar...

Quería saber más...

El se acercó más a mi, limpiandome una traicionera lagrima negra que bajaba por mi mejilla, no despegó su mirada de mi, su mirada dura e intimidante no se encontraba en aquellos momentos, creí que se trataba de simple compasión o hasta lástima, sin embargo, me estaba mirando con ternura y dulzura...

Eso era algo que no lo esperaría de nadie, nadie miraba así a una geisha, a menos que quisiera segundas intenciones, pero no veía esa mirada de deseo en el.

Esa habilidad, de mirar a través de los ojos las personas, en especial de los hombres, era común en geishas, debiamos saber que nos advertía los ojos de los hombres y las mujeres, simplemente que nos advertían las personas, de niña me educaron para que fuera una geisha, mama era una geisha, pero eso jamás saldrá de mi boca, eso siempre quedará en mi memoria, en la memoria de una geisha...

Pero el era un misterio, los sentimientos en sus ojos eran confusos, podía ver ira, dolor, frustracion, sin embargo, también podía ver... amor, podía ver el amor en sus ojos.

Esos brillantes ojos que no se despegaban de los míos, no emitía palabra alguna, el imitaba mi acción, pero en ese momento, no hacían falta las palabras, nuestras miradas lo decian todo.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes...?-

Esa pregunta me descoloco,¿Qué escondía?, nadie en mi vida me había preguntado tal cosa, nadie se había dado cuenta de tal cosa siquiera, el veía a travez de mis ojos, lo se, era extraño, se sentía extraño...

Queria contestarle, iba a contestarle, pero no emitía palabra alguna, solo estaba ahí, en silencio...

El sólo sonrío, sonrió con sus labios, sin mostrar sus dientes, como si, estuviera aceptando un ¿Desafío?.

-Lo averiguare, averiguare lo que escondes, lo haré, de eso no tengas la menor duda...-

Y sin más se fue...

En ese momento pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, mis memorias serián escuchadas, o serián leídas, no lo se, pero el, se que lo hará todo por saberlo, el descubrira cada centímetro de mi memoria, cada palabra que tengo guardada en ella y eso significa que le interesó, de algún modo, no lo se...

Tal vez, las memorias de una geisha no sean tan secretas después de todo...

 _¿Fin?_

 **N/a:** _"¿La continuo?"_


End file.
